The God and the Gossip
by LadyEpic101
Summary: Loki is in Vanaheim, in need of a new army after escaping Asgard and his 'father's' wrath. Kenna is a pretty young Vanir with nothing on her mind other than handsome men and torturing all in her path. What happens when these two silver tongues end up conspiring to overthrow the Queen of Vanaheim? Will Kenna choose power over family, or will she become His Corrupted Queen?


"But no one Ever comes to Vanaheim! Especially not princes," a pretty, young, blonde Vanir shouted as she plaited her friends hair. Her green eyes sparkled in delight at the mere thought of someone important visiting their home world.

"A disgraced prince," her friend replied. The latter's heavy-lidded brown eyes blinked slowly as a styled eyebrow arched sarcastically.

"You never have any fun, Kenna,"

"I had fun once, Lifa, and it was awful!"

The two goddesses laughed brightly; the room seemed to become illuminated by their joy. As quickly as it began, it ended, and the room felt cold.

Lifa finished braiding the older girl's hair and, as one, they left the room and began to walk down the hall. Servants scurried out of the hall, for it was known that any who dared to get in their way soon found themselves accused of stealing or being promiscuous. Kenna was particularly proud of her reputation; power was something that defined you in Vanaheim. Even if that power was ill got.

Without warning, she pulled Lifa to a wall and covered her mouth. The blonde girl began to struggle until she heard the sound of many footsteps coming from the intersecting hallway. Two voices could be heard as the steps came nearer. The words themselves could not be heard, but it was obvious that the voices belonged to a man and a woman.

Kenna looked back at Lifa, and she nodded her head. Lifa began to chant, casting a chameleon spell. It was similar to an invisibility spell, except that the focus was on blending into the background and not on hiding yourself from view.

Reaching deep into her mind, Kenna located the slippery pool of her energy and dipped into it, creating a sort of shield over herself and Lifa. Now a magic user could only detect Lifa's spell if they were actively looking for it.

After what felt like ages, especially to the hidden women, the sound of footsteps reached the corner. The first around was a royal guard, dressed in rich greens and bright whites. Another guard followed, shorter than his comrade, and they scanned the hall. Kenna silently thanked the gods and goddesses of luck that soldiers rarely delved into anything other than battle magic. Who knows what the punishment would be if one were found eavesdropping on the royal family? Kenna suppressed a shudder, she couldn't risk breaking Lifa's chameleon spell now.

Once the guards gave the all clear, Queen Idunnr stepped out into the hallway, still conversing with the unknown male. She smiled sweetly, falsely. Her counterpart either didn't notice, or ignored it. Suddenly, he rounded the corner into view

Kenna was glad that she had forgotten to take her hand off of Lifa's mouth - even as she was chanting - for the small gasp she drew when she saw the prince could have been their doom.

He was certainly not the golden, gleaming prince charming of every young girl's fantasy. His skin was pale instead of the tan that had become expected of Asgardians. In fact, the only Asgardian thing about him was his green, black, and gold armor. His hair was black, not blonde, he was slight, not huge and muscular ( though Lifa had her suspicions of what was hidden under his armor) and his eyes were a somber green, not the merry blue that maidens hoped would look their way.

Kenna marveled at his hair. It hung to his shoulders, although, hung might not be the most accurate word. His hair was slicked back and flipped out along the edges and back, creating a rather striking and intimidating silhouette. Kenna knew of vanity magic - though her knowledge paled in comparison to Lifa- but what spell could make hair defy gravity?

In her wonderment, Kenna nearly lost her grip on her magic, and scrambled to reinforce it.

The prince turned his head to look their way, searching along the wall.

"Something wrong, Prince Loki?" Queen Idunnr queried, hoping that the silver tongue was slipping up.

"No, it was nothing Milady," he replied returning to whatever their conversation had been about.

Once Lifa was positive that the royals were out of range, she dropped her spell and slumped to the ground. Kenna lowered her shield more slowly, she was always very careful about letting the magic out bit by bit, for any passing scholar that felt a sudden loss or burst of magic would report it to the guards immediately.

"Did you see Prince Loki? Oh gods, I heard that he was dark, but no one ever told me how gorgeous he is!" Lifa bubbled. If there was one thing that could return Lifa's energy, it was a handsome man. Kenna shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess he was kind of handsome. He seemed rather pompous, though. Referring to the Queen as Milady! Do Asgardians truly lack any sense of etiquette?"

"Why're we talking about Asgardians?"

Kenna put on her best scowl and turned to face her stepsister.

Eydis was a small, tan young woman with green eyes and short, very curly dark brown hair. She had narrow eyes, a large nose, a square jaw, and notably bad teeth. Kenna ran her eyes over her mismatched and loose outfit. Eydis was many years her junior, but one would never have guessed that the sun-baked girl could be younger than her olive-skinned relative.

Setting a look of disdain on her face, Kenna sneered, "We were just talking about how slatterns drown their bastard children in Asgard instead of pass them off on their hardworking customers,"

Eydis faltered for a moment. The comment had stung. She knew that Kenna knew about her parentage, but didn't think that the girl that she considered a big sister would be so cruel to family.

The youngest girl began to stutter, trying to think of a retort.

"Oh look at that Lifa, it's trying to speak!" Kenna jeered.

"Y-you ... You ...Beast!" Eydis finally managed.

"A sentence! Good girl! Would you like a treat?" Lifa joined in on the fun, standing next to Kenna and linking arms.

Tears threatened to spill out of Eydis's eyes. All they needed was one last push.

"Run along mutt, before I decide that you've followed in your mother's footsteps and have been meeting the stable boys in the dark of night,"

"Oh my, Kenna, I thought that the red-headed maid had been attending to them!"

"No, no Lifa, she's carrying the royal cook's child," Kenna corrected her friend.

Eydis ran back down the corridor, tears streaming down her cheeks. Kenna smirked at her retreating form. Once again, she had been a monster as only she could be .

* * *

Kenna and Lifa continued on with their day, first having gone to the arena to see the soldiers train. The green-eyed maiden ogled the men as their muscles moved underneath their warm skin. The brown-eyed maiden tried to feel each movement as it happened, to detect the magic flowing around her.( Although she did her fair share of ogling.) Kenna had always been interested in the magic involved in the Vanir martial arts, because the movements flowed with the magic rather than pulling it out into the open.

Every soldier started out moving differently, but as the streams of energies flowed through their limbs,they fell into a pattern. The streams converged until the entire army was a mighty river, thundering through the battlefield to drown its foes. Every soldier was connected to the others, in mind and spirit if not in body. It was this that made the Vanir army one of the most powerful in the multiverse.

After the soldiers finished their little display - it was well-known that they only trained in the arena to show off to maidens - the duo journeyed to the dining hall for a small meal of manchet bread, beef, pork, swan, crab, eel, cheeses, and a bottle of fine wine.

Afterwards, Kenna suggested that they return to Lifa's room to change into more appropriate dress for what they had planned.

The older girl changed into a silken, ruby-red dress. Certain highlights among the sleeves, waist, and swooping square neckline were enchanted by Kenna herself, and shifted colors endlessly.

Lifa, with some help from her friend, smushed herself into her mother's light blue whalebone corset. Her dress puffed out around her, contrasting her friend's flowing gown.

After they were satisfied with their dresses, Lifa pulled out a drawer from her vanity and removed the false back. Tentatively, she brought out an intricately carved box. She unlocked the golden clasp ceremoniously. Kenna reached forward and opened the lid, pushing it up so that the many layers of the box unfolded up and out. Potions, creams, and powders in velvet bags labeled with their names rested gently on the satin lining.

Like children with a new toy, they reverently hovered their hands above the stains and paints, plucking what they might need to beautify themselves for the evening.

For nearly an hour, they carefully painted themselves, with each flourish of their wrists a new design appeared on their faces.

Elegant blue swirls flowed from the edges of Lifa's brilliant green eyes, while harsher, black, catlike lines jutted out of the corners of Kenna's.

With the help of magic, Lifa's hair styled itself into two braids that began at her ears and ended in each other. Her hair hung down along the braid, coming from underneath and within.

Kenna was not as experienced with vanity magic, and as such Lifa began to braid the side of the former's head into intricate patterns.

"Kenna, can I ask you something?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Why are we so cruel to Eydis? Couldn't we have used another eavesdropper in our ranks?"

"Ugh. It wouldn't matter if she was the greatest gossiper in the world, she is below us,"

"But her father married your mother, doesn't that make her-"

" She was born a low-class bastard of a soldier and a prostitute. She is not worthy of our title of 'Lady',"

"But we could teach her, dress her like us, make her like us!"

" Dressing a rat in silk makes it no less of a vermin. And that is all that Eydis is. A rodent to be exterminated when I, no we, see fit. And I think I'm starting to see fit, how about you?"

"Of course, Kenna,"

* * *

Ladies in vivid colors twirled about the ballroom, swishing their beautiful gowns about them or trying not to bump into anyone with their massive skirts. A chaotic rainbow of women danced, gossiped, ate, drank, and made merry while their more somberly dressed male counterparts stayed silent.

It was expected that the men make sure that their ladies stay content during a ball. It was smiled upon if the woman seemed to be having an exceptionally good time.

It was hard to be displeased while in the ballroom, for the room itself was alive with mirthful paintings and statues set in high alcoves, away from the potentially rowdy crowd. Along the walls were tables filled with all manners of foods, succulent and sweet. If you can think of a food, it was on a table. The trick was knowing which one. In the corners of the ballroom, apart from the noise of the main, plush 'thrones' and benches were surrounded by heavy veils. The veils kept out the noise, while providing a sultry atmosphere, but the fabric ensured that it was never too stuffy.

It was within one of these veils that Loki resided, reclining on a throne and allowing a rather busty wench to feed him grapes. Several women clamored around him, mindlessly chatting away. Each hoped that they would catch the brooding prince's eye. He was a new toy, a breath of fresh air. The more he ignored their advances, the more they chased after him. Loki turned his head, refusing the wench's offering, to confirm what he had just heard.

"Pardon me, miss, but could you repeat that?" he questioned the redhead on his right. She shifted her ill-fitting teal dress and batted her eyelashes.

"Oh, me? I was just saying that my father, second-in-command of the Vanir army..."

'Hmph. She flaunts that title as if it means something' Loki thought, but kept his expression interested.

"Has been hearing rumors of a rebellion. Can you believe that anyone would think to overthrow our wonderful and generous queen?" She looked to him for approval.

He grinned at her, looked down, then back up to her. She practically melted on the spot. Taking her hand, he began, " Oh, I couldn't imagine why anyone would be against Idunnr's rightful rule, say, what was your name again?" Loki pulled the redhead closer to him and cocked his head.

"M-my name is Huld" she breathed.

* * *

Elsewhere in the ballroom, Kenna was being twirled about by a particularly handsome white haired gentleman. His chestnut brown eyes crinkled in amusement as his partner tipped her head back, laughing in delight. For one short moment, Kenna opened her eyes and saw Lifa through a gap in the throng of dancers. She was in a similar position, dancing with a dark skinned man with gentle grey eyes. Kenna could see that he was gazing down at Lifa with much admiration. It'd be a pity when she dropped him like a hot stone after tonight.

As soon as it began, the moment was over, the throng of dancers closed, and Kenna's partner twirled her away. The dance ended and they bowed to each other. The man hooked arms with Kenna and led her out to the balcony, where the fresh night air rejuvenated their energy.

"Oh, Brandr, I'm having so much fun!" She bubbled, taking his hands in hers.

Brandr chuckled. "The night is young, milady, and so are you. Come, they are about to play another song. It seems to be a waltz," he whisked her back into a night of dancing and merriment. They did not stop until the sun rose, and by then Kenna was too tired to walk back to her room.

So Brandr carried her.

* * *

_**AN: So yeah. Another Loki Story...**__**  
**_

_**Don't judge me.**_


End file.
